


Yikes! I'm a Dude now?!

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer
Summary: 25 year old Olivia is just a normal woman until she finds herself on the other side of the screen of her favorite video game right in the center of it all. Just not in the way she thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**\--::Lee Full Appearance ::--**

 

* * *

**\--::Basic Information::--**

Name: Lee Trevelyan.  
Age: 25.  
Gender: Male.  
Looks & dress: like guy above.  
Height:167 cm.  
Weight: 64 kg.  
Eye's: Bright blue.  
Hair: Chestnut Brown.  
Race: Human.

Title's: Herald of Andraste.  
           Lord Trevelyan.  
           Boss.  
           Lord Inquisitor/ or just Inquisitor.  
           Your Worship. 

* * *

 

**\--::Skill/weapon/Armour/Abilities etc::--**

Class: Mage; (initially, though he hides it. Lee enhances his knifes and kunai's as hovering deadly projectiles.)   
          Rouge; Dual wielder (prefers to rely on his stealth and semi-close brawls.)    
  
Specialization: Tempest (thou unofficially Lee do study the rift now and then.)

Armour: Like the picture, though Lee do switch to his white and red themed superior prowler armor at times.   
weapons: Masterwork Dual Curved Blade fused with the fire rune.

The Anchor: Firstly it's used to either open or seal rifts in the fade.  
                    Secondly after the devastation at Haven, the rift has gained the ability to stun demons and weaker enemies and suck  them into the fade.

* * *

 

**\--::Personality and the Like::--**

About & Personality: Lee quickly grows into his role as the eventual leader for the Inquisition. Lee past is as already written and takes full joy in living in a dead man's body. As a person he is witty and mischievous but also Kind, innocent and pure and it often comes as a shock for the others. Whenever Lee turns "Dark" whenever he play's the role as the leader of the Inquisitor and judge. Showing a mature side and will to do right by the name and expectations placed upon him.

He is well liked by his close friends and those under his protection and popular around villagers and various nobles.   
Though he is prone to be overly kind and generous to others he rarely if never ever allows others to help him in turn due his selfishly independent mindset, Something Dorian is clear to point out. 

Likes: Bathing, Traveling and singing.  
Dislikes: Working, Killing (unless necessary).  
Phobias: Arachnophobia (Fear of spiders).

Good Habit's: Optimist, Independent and adaptable.  
Bad Habit's: Stubborn, Prone to take on too much work (can't say no), Naive.

 Sexual orientation: Bisexual.  



	2. Relation's with the inner circle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inquisitors relationship with the others! because I just felt like it :D  
> Won't spoil anything large just how they see one another and how they usually hit it, that kind of stuff!

* * *

**Advisers**

**Cullen:**   Lee& Cullen has a friendly relationship with Cullen taking a strict kind of brotherly/fatherly role opposed to Blackwall's lax and wise approach, while Lee looks up to him as a Strong and reliable person.

    
**Lelianna:** Not super close but they do trust one another strongly, as the spy master it's her job to ensure everything secret remains as such. it's obvious thou that both Lelianna and Lee cares about one another's wellbeing.

 **  
Josephine:** Josephine is Lee and the inquisition's Ambassador and they share a friendly and close bond with Josephine fussing over him more or less like an older sister would to  a younger sibling. Not a stranger to the role at all she do have to remind herself that Lee is a grown man now and then. 

**Inner circle**

**Cassandra:** Oh~ boi! This is the funniest friendship in history, Lee admires Cassandra as a valued friend and as a strong warrior. He also love's to tease her since her reaction's are really cute and she is very quick to get to her own conclusions, very often ending in hilarious misunderstandings. Despite that they are close and loyal friends that want's whats best for the other.  
    
**Sera: "** _Quick! Hide! if you don't, it's not my fault if you get a cake or a mud pie in your face_ **"** This duo is infamous for pranking and mischief. Both young and carefree bond's over the weirdest shit you can only imagine. But be careful! Sera like's Lee a lot and considers him a jenny in training, so god forbid if you make her little dude cry.  
Hope you like looking like a porcupine after that.    
  
**Vivienne:** The pious and classy mother figure, Lee thinks she looks and acts like his older brother. Only nicer.  
   
**Solas:** Solas is Solas. It's not easy to know so much yet can do nothing about it. 

 ****  
**Cole:** Oh Cole.... our sweet cinnamon roll, Cole know's everything about Lee and has promised that he won't ever try and explain it to the others. " _T^T Ma sweet boi_ " Cole is very interested in Lee's birth realm and likens Lee to a light house...in the dark storm ( _though he has no idea what it was he was trying to picture at first._ ) Being the odd one in the group Lee find's Cole delightful and often hugs him like a Child would their BFF. Lee has no fear or distrust towards Cole and Cole id very happy about having a "BFF".  
It's the sweetest and most talked about relation in Skyhold.      
  
**Dorian:** Dorian finds Lee as a " Rare breed", an optimist. more or less a unicorn. They quickly hit it of as friends and comrade in the cause of freeing Thedas from Corypheus.  
Lee finds Dorian Fun, different and good looking. 

   
**Ironbull:** The Bull call's Lee Boss and is his " front linebodyguard". They get along grate and Lee often hang out with him and the chargers. Bull is also unusually timid and protective around Lee. openly scolding his men and Krem if they would mention his playboy antics out loud. **_Ironbull might have a serious crush going on here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ._** Lee's opinion about him means a great deal for bull even if he won't ever admit it. Proven as he told Gatt an old friend from the Qun off for revealing Bulls real name, Hissrad. "meaning liar". _(no one want's to look bad in front of their crush yeah?")_

  
**Blackwall:** The relaxed Uncle who has a weird obsession about the wardens. there are rarely any disagreement between them. 

   
**Varric:** The Circles shipper who likes teasing Cassandra ( in my opinion they make a great slap stick comedy. Varric refers Lee and Cole as kid and kiddo.


End file.
